


New Year’s

by navywife97



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer John Nolan and Officer Brenna Parker find unexpected romance on New Year’s...but not with each other.
Series: Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Unexpected

Officer John Nolan sighed as he headed for Mid Wilshire. He was working New Year’s Eve, but thankfully his shift was coming to a close. His adult son, Henry, was spending the holiday on the east coast with his mother, so John had elected to work over the holiday. John deeply missed Henry, and didn’t like not spending holidays with him. But Henry was all grown up now and had his own life. And John could admit that while he loved spending the holidays with his son, the holidays were very different now, from when Henry had been a child. They still had fun together and did fun things, but there’s a certain kind of magic that happens over the holiday season when the kids are little, and that magic slowly seems to fade over the years, or at least change, as the kids grow up. But unbeknownst to Officer John Nolan, there was a little magic in store for him on this New Year’s Eve. 

John frowned as an old Volvo sedan sped past him, going well over the speed limit. “Oh c’mon...idiot. Why couldn’t you speed past fifteen minutes later, when I’m off?” John almost the speed demon go, as his shift was almost finished , and pulling the driver over would definitely prolong his shift. But he did his duty and activated his lights on his patrol car. The driver of the Volvo drove for two and a half more blocks before finally pulling over. John radioed dispatch about his traffic stop, before he opened the door to his shop. He slowly approached the driver’s side door. 

Special Investigator Mackenna “Mac”Parker slammed her hand down on the steering wheel. She’d been following a man who’d been accused of stalking his ex wife. Law Enforcement’s hands were tied, so the ex wife had sued her husband in a civil suit. Mac was trying to gather evidence for her boss, Attorney Noah Reno, to make the case. Mac, as usual, had basically ignored the speed limit, and now she was paying the price. As she watched her prey drive away, Mac huffed in frustration as she saw the red and blue lights flashing in her rear view mirror. Mac groaned even more when she saw who had pulled her over. “Oh of freaking course...it just had to be him. Damnit.” 

John tapped on the driver’s side window... and rolled his eyes and shook his head as he immediately recognized his speed demon. Mac rolled down the window and they frowned at each other. “I should have known. Tell me something Mac...do you EVER obey the speed limit? It’s actually not a suggestion, believe it or not.” Mac scowled at John. “For your information, Officer Hotshot, I’m working a case...check that, I WAS working a case, until YOU interfered... and he got away.” John gaped at her. “Seriously? You break the law, I pull you over for breaking the law, because, you know, that’s my job, and you call it interfering?” John shook his head in disbelief as Mac continued to scowl at him. John’s mouth quirked up in a half smile. “You know, I could arrest you for reckless driving.” Mac quieted down at that, which made John softly smile at her. He sighed as he looked around before looking back at Mac. “You know what? I’m not going to arrest you. This crazy year is almost over, Thank God, and I’m not going to make you spend the last night of this insane year in jail.” Mac breathed easier as John leaned down to the window, sternly looking at her. “Slow down Mac, I mean it. It scares your sister.” Mac simply nodded as John straightened back up. “Have a good night, Mac. Happy New Year.” Mac nodded her thanks at him. They stared at each other for another couple of minutes before John got back in his car. Mac drove off, coming up with a plan B for the guy she’d been following, as John sat in his shop. He shook his head, watching her drive away, as he fished out his cell phone, and scrolled through his contact list. He quickly dialed the number of his favorite pizza joint and placed his order. A quiet night with good pizza, some good red wine, and champagne to toast the new year, and watching the ball drop on tv sounded like a great way to ring in the new year to John. 

Officer Brenna Parker, Mac’s older sister, was off today and tomorrow and she couldn’t be happier about that. Last thing she wanted to deal with were drunks or domestic assaults, and there were always plenty of both that always seemed to help ring in the new year. She stepped into the elevator in her apartment building, hitting the button for the lobby. She was headed out to pick up a few things from the store. She’d thought about getting take out, but then decided she’d rather cook. She’d had several offers for different gatherings and parties tonight, but work had been crazy all week, and she’d decided a nice, quiet evening at home sounded much better. Brenna was scrolling through her phone as the elevator stopped and the doors opened again. Brenna didn’t bother to glance up from her phone until she heard someone clear their throat as the elevator doors closed. “Way to pay attention to your surroundings, Officer Parker.” Brenna gathered herself as she looked up into the eyes of the man she was absolutely crazy about... and avoided at all costs. She gave a brief nod. “Detective Reno...how are you?” Ash smirked at her and her formality. “I’m fine...just heading out to pick up some dinner.” Brenna glanced at him curiously. “No plans tonight?” Ash shook his head. “Not really. There’s a couple of parties I got invited to, but I finally closed three of my biggest cases this week and I’m worn out. Just want peace and quiet tonight.” Brenna nodded in understanding. “I hear that.” Ash glanced at her, and saw her slight blush. “Hot date?” Brenna rolled her eyes at him. “No...I’m headed to the grocery store to get a few things. Work was crazy this week. I just want a nice, quiet evening at home.” Ash nodded and glanced at the elevator doors again. Just then the elevator shuddered, let out a loud groan, and came to a sudden, jerky stop, causing Ash and Brenna to both fall to the floor. Brenna landed on top of Ash as he let out a grunt. She felt his arms going around her and immediately jumped off of him. “Sorry.” Ash sighed as he slowly stood up. He stared at her for a long minute before stepping to the elevator wall by the doors, and pulled out the emergency phone. He put it up to his ear, frowning. The phone was clearly broken. Ash sighed heavily. “Shit.” Brenna looked at him with concern. “What’s up?” Ash put the emergency phone back in it’s compartment as he looked at Brenna. “Phone’s broken.” Brenna frowned at him. “We’re stuck?” Ash nodded at her. “Looks like we are.”


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes to Mac’s rescue when she finds herself in a bad situation and it brings them closer together. Ash apologizes to Brenna for his behavior towards her, and they get closer.

John had decided to go for a run around his neighborhood before dinner. His pizza...a supreme with extra pepperoni...was waiting on his kitchen counter for him. As John jogged around his neighborhood, his thoughts drifted to Mac. She was definitely a pain in the ass. But she was a sexy as hell pain in the ass. He could get lost in her milk chocolate eyes... and her hair. Her gorgeous, thick, red hair that reminded him of a sunset. He’d been toying with the idea of asking her out, and had even mentioned it to her older sister, and John’s colleague, Officer Brenna Parker. Brenna had been excited about the idea, but she’d made it seem like now wasn’t a good time, that Mac was going through some stuff. Mac had also not given him any indication that she was the least bit interested in him, so, he hadn’t taken the plunge. But he was ready to now. John smiled to himself as he turned a corner. Dusk was falling and his stomach was rumbling. He was about halfway way back to his house when he heard a woman screaming. He changed course and took off in the direction of the screams. 

Brent Hughes was a man on a mission... and his mission was to make his ex wife pay for fucking with him. He’d begged her for a second chance; she’d responded to that by suing him, claiming he was mentally unbalanced and was abusive, and a stalker on top of it. That payback would start with Mac Parker, who worked for the attorney that Brent’s ex wife had hired. Brent clocked Mac, knocking her to the ground. “You think you can fuck with me, bitch? You think I don’t know who you are and what you’re up to? Both you and my ex wife can fuck off!” Mac cringed as she looked up at Brent and saw murder in his eyes. Mac let out a bloodcurdling scream as Brent stood over her...just as John came racing up the block. 

John was shocked at the sight before him. Once again, Mac Parker was in trouble. Only this time she was a victim, as John had just witnessed her being knocked to the ground by some big, burly guy. John went racing towards them, aiming his gun at Brent. “LAPD! Get off of her and get on your knees, now!” John had gotten in the habit of carrying his off duty weapon with him whenever he went anywhere. Brent turned away from a groaning Mac and saw John running towards him. Brent took off in the opposite direction as John whipped out his cell phone and called for backup.

An hour later, Mac and John were getting out of the back of a patrol car that had dropped them both off at John’s house. Mac’s Volvo had been towed away as Brent had slashed all four tires. In spite of her protests, Mac was secretly glad John had whisked her away to his house. She really didn’t want to be alone right now. John helped her out of the car and led her to his front door. He unlocked it and pushed it open, gently taking her inside. He shut and locked the door as Mac walked to a couch and flopped down on it. John went into the kitchen and got two bottles of water, along with an ice pack and a bottle of ibuprofen. He brought everything back into the living room and sat next to Mac. He handed her the ice pack. “Put that on your cheek.” Mac quietly did as instructed as John then handed her some ibuprofen and water. Mac washed the pills down and sighed...before she burst into tears. John shot her a look of sympathy and decided the hell with it. He gently pulled Mac into his arms and leaned back into the couch with her. He simply held her as the storm inside Mac began to rage. 

Brenna sighed as she glanced at her watch; she and Ash had been stuck inside the elevator for hours. Ash had been able to reach both the fire department and the building manager; the fire department was sending someone over as soon as possible. But because Ash and Brenna were both uninjured, and because the night was getting busy with medical emergencies, Ash and Brenna weren’t a priority. The building manager, who was out of town, said he was sending a crew over to make repairs, but he wasn’t sure how soon they’d get there. Brenna and Ash were now sitting down on the floor inside the elevator, facing each other. Ash sighed as he put his phone away; he’d just gotten a text from his brother, a firefighter for LAFD. Brenna looked at him curiously. “Everything ok?” Ash closed his eyes. “That was my brother, Mike. His crew was on their way here, but they just got redirected to some other apartment complex that has several units involved in a fire. It will be a couple more hours, at least, before they come here.” Brenna groaned and shook her head. “What a lousy way to ring in the new year.” Ash smirked at her. “Thanks a lot.” Brenna rolled her eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that, Ash, and you damn well know it.” Ash nodded as he stood up and stretched. Then, surprising her, he sat down next to her and slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. Brenna sighed softly as she tilted her head onto his shoulder. 

Ash laid his cheek on top of Brenna’s head, and whispered to her, his voice raw with emotion. “I’m sorry, Brenn.” Brenna rolled her eyes, but stayed snuggled into him. “For what?” Ash rubbed her arm up and down. “For being such an ass.” Brenna gently grasped his hand and squeezed it. “It’s ok.” Ash sighed deeply as the first of several confessions spilled out of him. “You scare the shit out of me.” Brenna smiled and a chuckle escaped from her. “I know. You scare the shit out of me too.” They didn’t say anything else after that, and soon they had both dozed off in each other’s arms.


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Mac he wants her to stay and ring the new year in with him. Ash begs Brenna not to leave once the elevator begins working again.

John smiled to himself as Mac shuddered, and hiccuped. Then his smile fell from his face as she suddenly sat up, shrugging him off of her. “God...how embarrassing. I’m sorry, John. I’ll call a cab or Uber or something and get out of your way.” John saw the hesitation in Mac, and could tell she was still scared. He pulled her back down next to him as she turned to glare at him. But her glare melted away when she saw kindness and understanding on his face. “Want to tell me about it? I’m a really good listener.” Mac glanced away uneasily. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” John sighed as he picked the ice pack up and gently laid against her cheek again. “Yes, you do. But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s ok. But you don’t have to leave...unless you want to. And if you do, I’ll give you a lift. But if you want to stay, I have a really good pizza from Mom’s Italian Villa that I can reheat, and I’ve got an excellent Shiraz to go with it.” Mac panicked inside...she really did want to stay, and not just because she was still scared. But after her last nightmare of a relationship...she closed her eyes trying to decide, as she felt John brush her hair out of her eyes as he adjusted the ice pack. She heard amusement and interest in John’s voice. “This wasn’t exactly how I pictured our first date happening.” Mac’s eyes snapped open at that. “What?” John smiled at her. “I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now...but you didn’t seem interested... and I got the feeling that if I did, it might be bad timing.” Mac gently eased out of John’s grasp again. She had to get out of here...now, before she did something stupid. “I think this is ok...I need to get going.” Mac abruptly stood up as John did too. Mac quickly walked to the front door, without even grabbing her purse. John grabbed her hand and stopped her. “Mac...wait. If you want to leave, I’ll take you home.” John released Mac’s hand as she slowly turned around. Mac desperately wanted to leave...but she wanted to stay even more. John looked at her questioningly. Surprising them both, Mac threw her arms around John’s neck, and kissed him deeply. 

John was surprised at first, but then he moaned and kissed Mac back as deeply as she was kissing him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss went on and on before Mac finally broke the kiss. She wearily rested her forehead against John’s as they both breathed heavily, each trying to get themselves under control. Mac was so tired of being alone and pushing everyone away. She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to leave.” John eased back and rubbed her arms up and down reassuringly. “You don’t have to...I know you’re scared, and that guy...” Mac shook her head, cutting John off. “That’s not it. I mean yes, I’m scared because of what happened, but that’s not why I don’t want to leave.” John searched her face as Mac decided it was time to take a risk. “I want to be here...with you.” A slow smile spread across John’s face. He softly kissed Mac again before he stepped back again, and took her hand, leading her towards the kitchen. “So we’ll have some pizza and some wine. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Mac shyly smiled as she followed John into the kitchen.

Ash woke up, and rolled his eyes as he glanced at his phone. It was 10pm, and he and Brenna were still stuck in the elevator, and no one had come to their rescue. Brenna softly stirred, but her eyes were still closed. Suddenly the lights went out in the elevator, and darkness completely enveloped them. Ash tightened his arm around Brenna. He was worried she’d be frightened when she woke up. He gently shook her as he spoke softly to her. “Brenn...the lights just went out. But I’m right here, ok? We’re both ok.” Brenna’s eyes snapped open and she clung to Ash. She couldn’t see a damn thing. “Ash?” Ash rubbed her arm up and down reassuringly. “I’m right here, Brenn. It’s just the two of us.” Ash felt Brenna clinging to him, and for the first time in weeks he felt fully relaxed. Brenna groaned as she sat up. “I need to get up and move around. I’m stiff.” Ash nodded as he stood up, never letting go of Brenna’s hand, and pulled her to her feet. “I have an idea.” Ash pulled out his cell phone, which thankfully still had plenty of battery life left. He scrolled through his playlist until he found the song he wanted. He hit play and turned the volume all the way up before putting the phone in his pocket. The sound was somewhat muffled, but they could both still hear it. Ash pulled Brenna into his arms and whispered into her ear, nuzzling her. “Dance with me.” He wound his arms around her waist as she wound her arms around his neck, and they danced as the darkness engulfed them. Ash bent his head and nuzzled Brenna’s neck as he heard The Platters Smoke Gets In Your Eyes echoing around the elevator.

Brenna sighed as Ash continued to nuzzle her. “Ash...are you sure this is a good idea?” She felt Ash’s voice vibrate against her skin. “I know it’s not. But I’ve missed you so damn much, Brenna.” Brenna closed her eyes as Ash worked his way up from the base of her neck to her lush, full mouth. They both moaned as their tongues collided and their lips crashed against each other. Ash suddenly shoved Brenna against the nearest wall before he dropped to his knees in front of her while Brenna shoved her leggings down. Ash drug them off of her before pulling her panties aside. He buried his face between her legs and shoved his tongue deep inside her, desperate for her taste. Brenna had her eyes tightly shut and tilted her head backwards, gasping, as Ash swirled his tongue around inside her. He felt her flood his mouth and he groaned, licking her clean before he stood up. He was about to free himself when suddenly the lights came back on and the elevator began moving. Brenna swore and grabbed her leggings from the floor, quickly putting them back on as Ash slowly got to his feet. As soon as she was dressed Ash grabbed her face in his hands and desperately kissed her. The elevator continued its descent as Ash framed Brenna’s face, and looked at her pleadingly. “Don’t leave Brenna...either you come to my place or let me come to yours. Please.” Brenna knew she’d probably regret it, but she didn’t care. She wanted Ash as much as he wanted her. “Meet me at my place in half an hour.” Just then the elevator doors opened to the lobby, and Brenna dashed out of them. It was now 11pm.


	4. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mac and Brenna and Ash are the victims of mixed signals.

John and Mac had eaten every crumb of the pizza and Mac had finally spilled the entire ugly, terrifying story of why she had walked away from her law career. She was still surprised she had told John, a man she barely knew, when she hadn’t told anyone else...not even her family. Mac had represented a man by the name of William Curry, who’d been sued by his late wife’s family in a wrongful death suit. Mac had not only won the case, she’d fallen in love with William. And she had fully believed in his innocence...until one horrific night when William had gotten drunk and had confessed all to Mac...including that he’d murdered his wife in a drunken rage. When he realized the truth hadn’t impressed her, but rather, had horrified her, he had attempted to kill her and then himself. But he’d only succeeded in killing himself. Mac had felt so guilty over everything that had happened that she’d totally walked away from her law career. 

Mac swirled her Shiraz around in her glass as she studied it, while John remained silent. Mac ruefully laughed as she knocked back the rest of the Shiraz. “Well, thanks for dinner John, and the shoulder.” John raised his eyebrows in both question and surprise. “Do you want me to take you home?” Mac carelessly shrugged her shoulders. “It’s probably for the best. Save us both a big scene. It’s fine John...I wouldn’t want to date me either...not after hearing all of that.” John shook his head and chuckled as he took a big sip of his Shiraz. “You know something Mac? You are really good at twisting things around. That’s probably why you were such a great lawyer...at least Brenna says you’re a great lawyer. Funnily enough, she forgot to mention what a pain in the ass you are.” John stood up then, grabbed his plate and Mac’s as well, and took them to the kitchen, leaving Mac speechless. Mac stood up and stormed afterJohn, who slowly turned around at the sound of her approach. Mac glared at him. “What the hell did you just call me?” John slowly walked to her, and took great satisfaction in seeing Mac gulp. “I didn’t stutter did I? Mac, tell me something please. Have I given you the impression that I don’t want you here? Have I given you any indication of that at all?” John hadn’t stuttered, but Mac sure did. “Umm...well... I just assumed...” John stopped directly in front of her. “Yes, you did assume...incorrectly I might add. If you want to go home, I’ll be happy to give you a lift. But just so there’s no confusion, I want you here. I like having you here. I’m having a wonderful time with you, and I don’t want you to go. It’s not even midnight yet. I was going to watch the ball drop, I do it every year, and I want you to watch it with me and ring in the new year together. But if you’d rather go home, it’s ok. I’ll give you a lift...it’s your decision. I’ll be right back.” John went to his bedroom leaving a speechless Mac standing in his kitchen.

Brenna was sure Ash would stand her up...again. They seem to be in this yo-yo friendship/relationship. They wouldn’t see each other for weeks, they rarely talked, but then something would throw them together and they’d be desperate for each other. Brenna knew of Ash’s painful past and knew it was making him gunshy. She wished so badly she was attracted to someone else...anyone else. But all she wanted was Ash... and she knew he wanted her just as badly, but his past was holding him back. Brenna checked her watch again and saw it was 11:35pm. Ash was never late...he was usually early. She sadly shook her head...Ash had stood her up, again. While Brenna was getting ready for bed, Ash was swearing at himself. He was sitting on his bed, trying to tell himself all the reasons he should leave Brenna alone. But all he could see was her beautiful face, and all he could hear was her infectious laugh. He had to face it...he was totally, hopelessly and completely in love with Brenna. He was hooked. And he knew if he didn’t do something about it soon, he’d lose her forever. He closed his eyes and hung his head, as he thought of his long dead fiancée, Savannah. “Tell me it’s ok, Van. Tell me this is right. Because it sure feels right.” Just then Ash’s head jerked up as he heard a crash in the kitchen. He quickly walked into the kitchen and saw that a picture of him and Brenna that he kept on his fridge had fallen to the floor, and the magnet that had been holding it in place had bounced off the kitchen counter had landed in the sink. The magnet was a heart shaped magnet. Ash smiled as he picked up the picture and magnet. “Thanks, Van.” He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. He rushed right back inside as an idea came to him. He quickly stalked into his bedroom and put on his best suit, and a spritz of cologne. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers he’d bought earlier that day on a whim, from the kitchen counter and rushed out the door. He rushed back inside again, swearing. “Shit.” Shaking his head in frustration, he grabbed his keys from a table by the door and rushed out yet again. Not wanting to chance the elevator, he rushed to the stairwell, and ran up the flight of stairs between his floor and Brenna’s floor. He shoved open the door to her floor and ran down the hallway, checking his watch. It was 11:40pm.


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mac and Brenna and Ash ring in the new year in ways none of them expected.

John had poured a glass of champagne for both him and Mac. He carried them into the living room and sat next to Mac, who had turned on the tv, and found a network that was broadcasting the New Year’s Eve Ball Drop live in New York City. John was thrilled that Mac clearly had decided to stay. Mac looked at him and smiled and pointed to the tv. “Is this ok? Lots of different stations are broadcasting this.” John handed her the champagne flute and smiled. “This one’s fine.” He sat back, relaxing against the couch, and couldn’t help but smile as Mac lifted his arm, put it around her shoulders, and snuggled into his side. Mac sighed as she rested her head against his chest. “Remember what you said earlier? About this being our first date?” John simply nodded as Mac looked up at him. “I think it’s turning out pretty great.” 

John looked down at her and saw her smiling at him. He leaned down as Mac leaned up and they moaned as their lips met. Their mouths fused together as Mac sat up and straddled him. John gripped her hips as Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and they ate each other’s mouths. Neither one cared anymore about watching the ball drop. Mac’s moan mixed with John’s as their tongues playfully darted in and out of each other’s mouths. They were both panting heavily as they finally came up for air. They looked at each other and smiled as they heard the announcer on tv counting down the final ten seconds of 2020. Mac twisted around to see the tv as John’s arms locked around her waist. They watched the ball drop together as the TV announcer’s voice got more and more excited. “Here we go everyone! The final ten seconds of a very challenging year for all of us. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... and welcome 2021! Happy New Year everybody!” Mac twisted back around and pulled John into another deep, hot kiss. She eased back and smiled at him. “Happy New Year, John.” John leaned forward and reached around Mac and grabbed their champagne flutes. He handed one to her and clinked their flutes together. “Happy New Year, Mac.” They each took a long sip of champagne. Mac set her champagne flute on the coffee table before grabbing John’s and set his down next to hers. Then she framed his face with her hands and pulled him in for another steamy kiss. John moaned as he pulled Mac tightly against him. 2021 was definitely starting out much better than 2020 had. 

Ash pounded on Brenna’s door to her apartment. “Brenna! Please let me in!” He’d been knocking for ten minutes, and had gotten no response. He dejectedly rested his forehead against the door. “We never seem to get it right. I’m sorry Brenn.” He put the flowers on the ground in front of door, and with his shoulders slumped, slowly walked away. He’d almost made it to the door leading to the stairwell when he heard her voice calling for him. 

Brenna had been in bed when she’d heard Ash pounding on her front door, yelling for her. She’d jumped out of bed and rushed to the door before glancing down at herself. She’d rushed back to her bedroom and dived into her closet. She’d thrown on the slinkiest dress she owned with was a strapless, knee length, shimmering, midnight blue dress that was cut low in the front, revealing the tops of her breasts, and even lower in the back, and hugged her slim figure. She’d never worn it before, but she was damn well going to wear it tonight. She’d then sprinted to her bathroom, thrown some makeup on, and spritzed herself liberally with her favorite perfume. Brenna had then rushed back to her front door and jerked it open...only to find no one there. She saw the flowers and sadly smiled as she crouched down to pick them up. “It just never works out for us, does it Ash?” She stood up then and glanced down the hallway and gasped. There was Ash, slowly walking away, defeated. Brenna looked at the flowers and then back at him and called out to him. “Ash...wait!”

Ash froze where he was and closed his eyes in relief. She wasn’t rejecting him as he’d thought...she had just taken for freaking ever to answer the door. And when Ash turned around and saw her, he realized why it had taken her so long to answer the door. Brenna was dressed to kill in a gorgeous, revealing dress that made his mouth water. She’d put some makeup on, and her scent mixed with whatever perfume she was wearing had finally made it to him. He breathed it in deeply as his eyes heated. He stalked to her and took her face in his hands as Brenna smiled at him. They spoke at the same time. “Please let me stay, Brenn.” “Ash, please don’t go.” They grinned at each other as they heard the sound of fireworks and people cheering. Ash kissed Brenna deeply as she moaned. His voice was whisper soft. “Happy New Year, Brenn.” Brenna smiled against his mouth. “Happy New Year, Ash.” With her mouth on his, Brenna pulled Ash inside her apartment; Ash slammed the door with his foot. They hungrily kissed each other and immediately started undressing when Brenna suddenly stopped. Ash looked at her curiously as Brenna stepped back. “Wait.” Ash sighed, trying to get himself under control. “Yeah, ok.” Brenna set the flowers down on the coffee table and then rushed around her small living room, lighting several candles. Then she put on some music, as she slowly walked back to Ash, who smiled tenderly at her. Brenna wound her arms around his neck. “Dance with me.” Ash simply nodded as he buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her, while they slowly swayed back and forth to Shania Twain’s melodic ‘The Woman In Me.’”


	6. New Year’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mac share breakfast on New Year’s Day. Ash and Brenna do the same, with some unexpected guests.

Ash was whipping up a storm in Brenna’s kitchen, with a goofy grin on his face. He and Brenna had danced the night away, and fallen into bed. They’d worshipped each other until sunrise before they finally fell asleep. Brenna was still sleeping, but Ash had woken up at Noon with a ferocious appetite. He decided some much needed spoiling and TLC were in order. He was busy preparing ingredients for breakfast burritos and was hoping to surprise Brenna with breakfast in bed. Ash rolled his eyes at the sound of someone knocking on Brenna’s door. He ignored it at first, but the knock came again. He wanted Brenna to get some more rest, so he stalked to the door and jerked it open, ready to send whoever it was on their way.

Officer Tim Bradford scowled as Ash jerked open the door, frowning. Tim’s pregnant wife, Officer Lucy Chen, glanced between the two frowning men anxiously. Tim crossed his arms. “Detective Reno...Happy New Year. What are you doing here?” Lucy rolled her eyes...she knew that tone of voice all too well. Tim had just used his T.O.’s voice on a detective who outranked him...but Lucy wasn’t surprised. Tim was very close with Brenna and her family, as her dad had been Tim’s T.O. Ash sent Tim a frosty smile in return. “Happy New Year Bradford...and you too, Lucy. I was just whipping up some breakfast for Brenna and I if you two care to join us. Brenn’s still asleep.” Tim was still scowling as Lucy perked up at the mention of food. “Breakfast? Count us in detective!” Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy dashed inside. Ash smiled at her, and then smirked at Tim. Tim sighed as he shut the door. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what Detective Ash Reno was doing in Brenna’s apartment, barefoot, and looking like he owned the place. Tim now knew why Brenna hadn’t returned his texts earlier that morning.

Brenna slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She was sore from head to toe, and felt deliciously spent. She voted for spending the day in bed, and rolled onto her back to tell Ash her idea... and froze. Ash was gone... and so we’re his clothes. Brenna reached over to where he’d fallen asleep and felt the sheets. They were cold to the touch. Brenna closed her eyes, furious with herself and Ash. He’d snuck out of her bedroom like the coward he was. Brenna threw back the covers, shaking her head. She was so fucking done with him... and she meant it this time. After the night they spent together, how could he just up and leave? Brenna stormed into her bathroom and took a long, hot shower. 

Thirty minutes later, muttering to herself, Brenna jerked the bathroom door open... and froze. Ash was sitting on her bed...in the same clothes he’d worn when they’d danced the night away. Ash looked up from his phone and sent Brenna a predatory look as his eyes caressed every inch of her body. Brenna emerged from the bathroom in a towel... and nothing else. Her hair was still wet and her skin glistened from the shower. Ash slowly got to his feet and walked towards her. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. Brenna moaned as did Ash, and the kiss went on and on. They finally came up for air and Ash smirked at her. “You thought I bailed again, didn’t you?” Brenna looked away as she guiltily nodded. Ash chuckled as he pulled her into his arms. “Well...I earned that. But Brenna, I’m done being scared... and I’m not going to run out on you anymore. Just give me some time to prove it to you...ok?” He felt Brenna nod Ashe nibbled her neck. “Get dressed. We’ve got company.” Brenna pulled back and frowned. “Who is it?” Ash ruefully smiled at her. “Bradford and Chen.” Brenna rolled her eyes. “Did Tim give you any shit?” Ash lazily shrugged his shoulders. “Kind of. But I won him and Chen over with my fabulous homemade breakfast burritos and coffee.” Brenna shook her head and laughed as she pulled Ash in for another deep kiss. 2021 was definitely starting out much better than 2020 had. 

John yawned and rolled from his side to his back. He had slept on his couch. He and Mac had stayed up until 3am, drinking champagne, watching old movies, and talking... and of course there was some serious making out. They’d almost slept together...but Mac had been hesitant and so had John. He really liked Mac and had wanted to do things the right way with her. It was so late by the time the last movie had been over that John had insisted Mac crash at his place. Mad had readily agreed; she was tired, and buzzed, and still scared that Brent might be lurking somewhere, ready to strike. John had given Mac his bed, and he’d taken the couch. He slowly opened his eyes as his cell phone signaled he had an incoming text. He grabbed his phone and read the text. He sighed with relief...Brent had been arrested early that morning, caught in the act of trying to break into his ex wife’s house. 

John sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He stood up and stretched and started chuckling. He clearly heard Mac singing along to Harry Styles as Harry belted out ‘Golden.’ He walked out of the living room into the kitchen. He stopped midway into the kitchen, crossed his arms and grinned. Mac was busy whipping up breakfast while she danced. John softly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making Mac squeal. Mac whirled and moaned as John caught her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. They nibbled each other for several minutes before John eased back and softly smiled at her. “Good late morning. What are you up to?” Mac smiled at him. “I’m cooking you my famous french toast as a thank you for...well, putting up with me, and taking care of me.” John raised an eyebrow at her as Mac sighed. “And because...because I like you.” John grinned at her. “Ditto. Let’s eat.” But before John could turn away, Mac grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. She smiled against his mouth. “Happy New Year, John.” 

THE END


End file.
